


Role Reversal

by Blahhh, Feli_X



Series: Liaisons [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Attempt at whipping, BDSM, Begging, Biting, Blood, Blood Dirty Talk, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Body Worship, Breathplay, Bruises, Choking, Control Issues, Cutting Dirty Talk, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gavin almost Hits Nines In A Very Bad Place, Gavin is a dick, Lace Panties, Loss of Control, M/M, Masochism, Multiple Orgasms, Narcissism, Nines Has A Serious Blood Kink, Nude Photos, POV Multiple, Power Play, Prostate Massage, Restraints, Rimming, Role Reversal, Sadism, Spreader Bars, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blahhh/pseuds/Blahhh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feli_X/pseuds/Feli_X
Summary: (After Superior)Nines offers himself as a submissive to Gavin for his birthday to change things up. Of course they can't help but keep falling into their natural roles until Gavin exploits Nines weakness and starts to gain the upper hand.





	1. Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place six days after the last chapter of superior.

Gavin's in a good mood today, hard not to be on his birthday and things haven't gone to shit for once. He's just arriving back home from a few drinks with a few friends including Chris and Tina. Anderson and Connor had stopped by at some point to drop off their gift, _Grand Theft Auto V_. It'd actually made him laugh that the plastic Detective bought him a game about breaking the law... It's a fucking awesome game though so he thanked him. Guy's so fucking soft, lit up like a damn Christmas tree because of it. Reed rolls his eyes.

It was weird as hell the next day after their threesome thing, not because it was awkward but because everything was so normal after. Gavin had been expecting cringey exchanges and weird looks... Honestly it was just another day except now he'd seen Connor naked, hell he'd fucked him from both ends by the end of the night. Reed's nose wrinkles knowing what Hank's dick looks like now too, yeah it's a... Decent looking dick or whatever... _And thick_... But fuck, Gavin did _not_ want that knowledge. 

The whole evening had taken a toll on him emotionally and physically, he'd cried later that night... He didn't want to but they just kinda... Spilled out. Nines had held him through it as always, not the first time he's had a mini break down after a session, won't be the last. Not to mention Connor had choked him out for a good portion of it, almost getting snuffed out while being ridden by your android boyfriend's prototype can really take it out a guy.

Thinking of which Gavin checks himself out in the mirror next to his front door, pulling down the edge of his scarf. He looks gay as shit wearing it but Nines bought it for him after their first choking session, it has a bit of stupid sentimental value and not to mention Connor fucked him up pretty good... Nines has done worse in other places but Reed's neck has _never_ been this bruised before. It'll be a while before it fades... Then his partner can lay down some of his own marks. 

Walking out the hotel like it had a fucking thrill. He can't just have everything on display at the precinct, it's his job... But he does like letting the fabric slip from time to time. He gets off on that shock when people see them, the way their eyes go wide and Reed knows the questions spinning round in their head they don't have the balls to ask. He'd followed Nines out, jacket over his arm showing it off through the lobby, humiliation crawling over his skin at the looks he got and the quite murmur he could pick out in the crowd. _Such a fucking rush_

Looking at it now Gavin half hates it and loves it, it's so fucking hot but it kinda pisses him off that Connor was the one to put it there, he noticed the plastic prick eyeing it up a couple days ago in the breakroom. He asked to touch it. Gavin had been conflicted between the pride of showing off his marks and wanting to say no just because he could... He'd allowed it but just for a moment before smacking the android's hand away and pulling the scarf tighter to the point he could feel the pressure of the fabric. 

He loves having his marks being prodded and poked at but he doesn't want to get aroused by it when Connor's being all subby. If he wants to get aggressive... Sure. But he's not rolling over for princess pleasure and his soft brown eyes. He wants that glint that sends a chill of fear down his spine. _Then_ he'll roll over... Maybe. It's like a switch in his brain that just clicks and sends him to his knees when he's threatened in the right way. It hits him in the gut and makes him eager to please... His partner knows how to hit those spots in seconds when he needs to but Gavin prefers it when the android takes his time, makes him struggle and fight. He'll thrash himself to exhaustion first then be a good little bitch...

Reed's lost in thought, fingers brushing along his throat when Nines walks past him, tilting up Gavin's face to share a quick kiss. He looks so fucking hot tonight, black turtle neck that hugs every muscle on his android's body. He's a walking cocktease. Gavin had been worried about Nines catching someone else's eye in the beginning of their relationship and leaving with them, over the months he doesn't care about that anymore. He belongs to his partner, scarred with his name and Reed sometimes allows himself to think Nines belongs to him too in some way. In fact Gavin's a little surprised at himself for being okay with Connor's weird little poly threeway switch thing with them... 

He's brought out of his thoughts by Nines voice from behind him. 

"Inspecting your bruises will not make them heal any faster, It may be a couple weeks before they fade."

Gavin's aware but he still sighs knowing Connor's marks are gonna stay there a while longer. Having Nines say it makes it bittersweet fact. 

"No shit Nines, not my first go around with bruises now is it?"

The android's quick to quip back "And not your last Gavin, I can assure you." 

He looks round to see his partner putting down some of the other presents he's received over the evening. The damn android went overboard with his own including an expensive ass watch and new designer jacket which Gavin immediately fell in love with. It's a lot like his own but in black, probably because he'd mentioned about the red clashing with some of his shirts a few weeks back. The guy never misses a thing...

Of course he'd gone and bought some new kinky shit for them too, Gavin never thought for a second his android would let the opportunity pass to expand their collection. Nines is going to install a hook in the ceiling for bondage and a sling, it's gonna be fucking sweet getting this place kitted out for their games. 

Gavin grins at the thought and laughs quietly at his own enthusiasm. Shit, he's in a good mood... Usually coming home from a party or drinks whatever, it's not long before Gavin's got this empty feeling in his chest. Like something's gone horribly wrong even though it hasn't... Like everything he can enjoy is slowly being eroded away. Nines stops that feeling, the emptiness. Fuck he's grateful to have him. 

His partner can be a brutal dominant but he's still kind when Gavin needs it the most, when he's insecure or on the edge of panic. But sometimes he's just full of self loathing for his kinks... Nines never allows that, the android will drag him to their bedroom and beat the living shit out of him for it... It's heaven. Nines makes a point to go on about how much he loves hurting him when Gavin's in that mindset. The android shows off his cock, hard and leaking to make a point that Gavin should not feel guilt for wanting this when they both enjoy it so much. It means the world to hear that, it eases the tightness in his chest, the confusion and he can just lose himself with his perfectly sadistic android boyfriend. 

Gavin slips the scarf from around his neck, hanging it up by the door before dropping onto the couch with a contented sigh. He leans forward to pick up the remnants of his birthday cake and breaks a piece off before taking a bite of the raspberry and cream filled vanilla sponge. Reed hums happily to himself and enjoys the feeling of his fingers sinking into the icing. It's not a huge cake, enough for 2 or 3 people... Even though Gavin's going to finish it himself.

Nines made it from scratch and surprised him in the afternoon with it. The words _To My Birthday Bitch_ written in perfect script across the top with red icing, Gavin had laughed at that and Nines was radiating pride when Reed let him know it tasted amazing. He sucks the icing from his fingertips after devouring the last bite and Nines walks back in from the bedroom to sit down beside him, holding an arm out as invitation to cuddle. 

Reed grabs another piece of his cake then slouches next to him, trying not to drop too many crumbs on his android. Nines hand comes to rests on his shoulder, thumb bushing over the fabric of his shirt. 

"I do hope you enjoyed today."

Gavin nods, swallowing his mouthful before replying "It was fucking awesome, seriously. Best birthday since....Shit, Forever." 

He feels lips pressed to his hair and warm huff of breath across his scalp as Nines speaks. "I'm happy to hear that... I wanted today to be perfect for you, an impossible goal but I'm pleased I came close my love."

Gavin's heart gives a little clench at the word and he ducks his head down. It's easier to be called a slut or a bitch or a whore than it is to be called that, it makes his cheeks burn. "Whatever, don't start with the sappy shit Nines but yeah today was... Pretty much perfect... Thanks."

"I think it's acceptable to be _sappy_ from time to time... Or am I bound by law to be heartlessly cruel to my submissive bitch at all hours of the day?"

Gavin snorts "The second one."

Nines lifts the arm from round his shoulder and Reed sits up to look at the android crossing his arms with a smug look on his face. "I suppose you won't be interested in your last gift then if that's the case Detective."

Gavin narrows his eyes, curious. "...What gift?"

Nines shakes his head "No, no, I wouldn't dream of twisting your arm into receiving something you obviously have no interest in."

Reed snorts to himself. Well that's a load of bullshit, Nines has gone and dislocated his shoulder before. The first time was an accident... The next time, not so fucking much. First time was right round when they first started doing this kinky shit and Nines was still learning his limits. The android had yanked Gavin's arm down into the last rope cuff during some bondage play which his body was certainly not fucking able to reach, so his partner ended up pulling his joint out it's socket in the process. Of course the android snapped it back in place simple enough but fuck it'd been a flood of pain that Gavin of course needed to experience again... Thankfully Nines was on the same page. 

Reed smiles at the memory and pushes his shoulder into the android, earning a raised eyebrow from Nines. "Fucking tell me you dipshit."

Nines huffs out once in dry amusement "Well, since you ask so nicely... I was going to suggest we try something different for your birthday tonight but, it's a surprise."

Gavin's grin widens, hoping it's dirty. "Oh yeah?"

Nines stands up, brushing a few crumbs of cake from his jeans that Gavin had spilt on him before turning towards their bedroom "Wait ten minutes, then you may follow."

The door closes and Gavin's already getting hyped up for what Nines has in store... He said it was a surprise... Fuck. His heart's thumping and brain racing for what it could be. He can hear muffled sounds from their room and Gavin's trying his hardest to work out what they could be. He hears their toy chest open for sure... Drawers? Clothes... A thud... Metal. 

At this point he's lost, it could be anything but he's keeping a close eye on the time with his new watch after he took it off and laid it neatly on the table. He may treat a lot of his stuff like shit but _this_ he's going to look after, Gavin knows it wasn't cheap because he had pointed it out to Nines in an advert online a while back. 

Ten minutes is up and Reed's leg has been jogging on the spot since Nines left. He pushes up and he's met with a thing of fucking beauty when he opens the bedroom door. His eyes roam over the various sex related items his partner has laid across bedsheet on the floor. That explains all the noises... 

He turns round to find Nines surprisingly naked on their bed, the guy usually makes him strip and keeps his clothes on for as long as possible. The android's leaning against their headboard, ankles crossed as usual and cock laying across his thigh, Gavin's eyes linger there a while till he looks back up to Nines face and his partner - as always - is pleased at the attention. 

Gavin's thickening out a bit and looks around the room "So... What, I get to choose what you do to me?"

Nines sits up, working his way to sit on the edge of their bed. "If that's what you would prefer we can but that is not my intention... My final gift for your birthday would be myself, I'm offering to serve as your submissive for the evening. You my do whatever you like to me, I laid out a selection of items to help you decide but you may choose, use, combine anything you like."

Reed's heart is racing at this, this was the last thing he expected. Fuck... Gavin's a masochist alright but the thought of doing some of this kinky shit to Nines for a change gets his blood pumping. Is the guy serious...?

"You're not just fucking about with me are you?"

Nines shakes his head, eyes soft. "No, I'm completely serious. Show me what you would do to me as a dominant, let your creativity flow."

Gavin blinks and gulps, looking over the blanket again... Nines has dragged all sorts out and Reed's not sure if there's something in specific his partner might want to do... But... That's not really the point is it? This is for him to do what _he_ wants, to take control for an evening. Usually he would be hesitant to try something like this but the good day has him pumped and it wont take long for a power trip to kick in.

"Fuck... Alright uhm." He needs something to get him going... So... "Suck me off?"

Nines raises an eyebrow and smirks. "Are you asking me.... Or telling me?"

Gavin tuts, of course even with Nines being trying to be a sub he's still gonna be a dick. Fine, if his android wants to be an asshole, he'll be one too. 

He leans down and leers at Nines in a way that would have him swiftly smacked across the face under any other circumstances. "Suck my dick... _bitch_ "

Nines blinks slowly and a single chuckle escapes his throat. "As you wish."

Gavin pops the buttons to his jeans, thinking about wearing his clothes for this like his partner does when they play, but unlike the android he's going to get hot eventually. He strips off and his cock gives an impatient throb to Nines kneeling on the carpet waiting for him. It's a complete reversal of their usual go of things but as predicted his power trips kicking in and he smirks over his android. 

Reed turns round once he's got everything off and stands in front of Nines, cock in hand. "Hey Nines, you want my dick?"

"Always."

Gavin's face heats up expecting a jeer back from his partner not _that_. Nines is still pushing his weak spots, it's irritating. He smirks and Reed leans his hips forward to wetly tap the head of his cock on the android's mouth and cheek. 

"Stick out your tongue."

Nines opens his mouth and lets his tongue lay over his bottom lip. Gavin lines up and slides himself into the slick warmth with a sigh. Blowjobs are pretty basic but maybe having Nines suck him off while he thinks what to do will help him choose. Gavin cups a hand at the back of his partner's head and pushes in till Nines' nose is buried in his pubes. He hums softly, working his hips back and forth while keeping his android's head tight against him. Gavin's thankful Nines isn't being a total prick cause he's sucking round his cock in that fucking amazing way he knows how.

Nines really got out everything... There's bondage, whips, crops, floggers, lingerie. All the way from impact and pain play to humiliation and roleplay. Even the vanilla stuff like buttplugs and dildos are all arranged neatly on the fabric... There is one thing that catches his eye off the bat though, it's not much but he wants Nines to wear it. 

He pulls back from the android's mouth and his partner licks his lips as Gavin leans over to pick up the same collar Nines made Connor wear at the hotel. Reed kneels down with the fabric, placing it round his throat and does the clasp before stepping back. It's a small thing but it makes a big difference and seeing it has warmth flooding his stomach. 

"I'm surprised this is what you chose to do first Gavin."

Reed frowns "Huh?"

"I'm giving you the opportunity to do anything you want to me, yet you settle for a sloppy blowjob and a collar... Though I shall admit there is a certain... Pleasant feeling from having you place it round my neck."

Reed's cheeks heat up but he huffs in annoyance "I don't fucking know what to choose Nines, I'm not used to... Picking whatever the fuck we do I just... Do what you want."

Nines' LED spins yellow for a second "Then why not try doing to _me_ what _you_ would enjoy to start?"

Gavin frowns lightly... _What would he want Nines to do...?_ Simple answer is hurt him, hit him... His eyes drift up to their X frame sitting against the wall and Reed starts to get an idea of what to try. "Ok... Stand up and wait at the rack...."

Reed walks over to the blanket, eyes flicking between different things he could use and settles on their smaller single tail. He stands up with it and Nines is standing where he asked. 

Nines tilts his head to side a fraction. "Would you like me to stand with my back toward or away from you?"

Gavin bites down on his lip, thinking and decides he wants to see Nines' face. He wants to see if he can get that guy to show a little emotion for once. "Facing me."

"Very well." Nines steps back against the frame, arms raised and waiting. 

Gavin places the whip on their bed then kneels down and pulls at his partners ankle before Nines lets him move it to the lower cuff. He buckles the leather into place, doing the same with Nines' other leg before standing up and has to go tip toe to adjust the cuffs higher for his android to be properly stretched out. He notices Nines holding back a smirk and it pisses him off.

Reed steps back, looking over his partner and he can't deny it looks fucking hot as hell having Nines all strapped into place. His LED occasionally flashes to yellow for a second but mostly stuck on a slight flicker of blue. Gavin watches Nines look at the singletail on the bed and his eyebrows raise a fraction but he says nothing, arms and legs pinned into place in a 'X'. 

Gavin picks the whip up and toys with the end in his fingers, he's not entirely sure where to start but that fucking smirk at him trying to reach the cuffs seriously got under Gavin's skin. He's never whipped anyone before but he's seen Nines do enough for him to have an idea...right?

He lets it drop down by his side and the end lightly flicks against his leg, funnily enough the familiar tap of leather to his skin sends a chill of arousal through him. Gavin smirks, looking for a good place to hit and brings his whole arm back to smack it across Nines chest. The android's LED switches to yellow for a second but that's about it.

Gavin glowers at Nines as if it's his own fault he didn't get a reaction out of him. He swings his arm back and tries to snap it back before it hits. The tip bites across Nines thigh and the android frowns down at his leg with an annoyed huff. Gavin grins wide and laughs. 

"Gotcha bitch." He snickers and Nines gives him an unamused look back. 

"Gavin, you are no where near my pain threshold, it merely caught me off guard. I was not expecting you to use it correctly in such a small time frame."

Gavin snorts, not bothering to listen. He got a reaction out of Nines and he's fueled with a giddy rush of excitement over it. He tries to remember exactly how he did it before and aims lower down. It gets that same little flick at the end that gets his partner's muscle to tense up for a second. Nines may be far fucking stronger than him but Gavin lifts weights, he isn't weak by any standard. Another perk of having an android being your dominant when you have some muscle is they can always overpower you in bed. 

Reed aims for Nines thigh again but it's only his forth strike and it snaps across the upper inside of his thigh and the android's eyes go wide, legs jerking inwards. Gavin tries to hold back his laughter as Nines snaps at him, LED returning from red to yellow.

"Unless you want your birthday to be your last day on earth I would highly suggest you do _not_ try that again."

Reed sticks his tongue out between his teeth with a malicious grin before taunting. "Why, you scared Nines? Thought you said you got some crazy high pain threshold and shit?"

Nines mouth draws into a thin line, jaw clenched. "Funnily enough my genitalia would be the exception to that..."

Gavin's having way too much fun with this, waving the single tail languidly in front of him and he's trying not to laugh. Nines has hit him in the dick more than a few times - though it was during their play - and it's so tempting to get some pay back... But if he does Nines might actually break free from the rack and truly choke him to death. Doesn't mean he's not gonna wind the android up just a little more though. 

Gavin smiles, still swinging the whip. "I thought you said I could do whatever I wanted?"

Nines eyes are following the leather, flicking back and forth and Reed watches his thigh muscles tense when he lazily flicks it towards his partner. The android scowls up at him, threat low in throat. "Reed...."

Gavin puts up his hands, still quietly laughing to himself as he approaches a very pissed off Nines and even though he's still strapped in place, Reed has to remind himself the restraints wouldn't last a second if his partner really wanted to move. 

He smiles wide up at Nines, still glaring back at him. "If I let you down are you going to kill me?

Nines returns the smile, with teeth. "Why don't you find out?"

Gavin isn't sure he wants to deal with a free moving Nines at the moment and instead cups his hand over his partner's cock and balls, working him back up to hardness. He leans his stubbled chin against Nines shoulder, loving the feeling of his android fill out against his palm. 

"I was only teasing... I wouldn't do anything to your cock Nines, I love it too much. You're so fucking big..."

He can hear the soft appreciative hum in his partner's throat. Gavin knows how much of a fucking ego his android's got and how to work it. Gavin slides his hand down to cup Nines balls, tenderly massaging them in his palm. 

"And these... I love them too, they're so full... Maybe you wanna lighten the load a bit...In my ass? In my mouth? Across my face?....My thigh?"

Nines exhales by his ear and Gavin slips his hand up to squeeze along his shaft in a slow strokes.

"I really like seeing you like this... Strung up. Kinda wish I'd chosen the other way so I could've fucked you with your legs spread out."

His partners cock jerks in his palm and Gavin groans quietly, stepping to the side to lazily grind himself against Nines thigh. 

"Yeah? Is that what you want, want me to fuck you?... Is that why you got all the dildos and buttplugs out...?"

Nines thrusts up once into his palm and Gavin switches the direction of his hand to pump his partner's cock properly. 

"You know, I think I know what I wanna do now...I'm gonna tie you up and screw that tight asshole of yours..."

His partner inhales and Gavin can feel Nines throb in his hand at the words. Reed smirks and slowly rounds his hips against the android's thigh, skin growing slick from his precum being smeared across it. 

"What... Did you really think I didn't know how much you love cock Nines?... How much you love getting your sweet spot pounded into?... You get so fucking weak for it even if you pretend like you don't."

Nines sighs softly, head turning and breaths deeper than usual "I've never made an attempt to hide that Gavin."

Reed leans his front half away but keeps his cock pressed against his partner. The anger's gone from Nines' face and all that's left is the cold yet hungry stare in the android's grey eyes. He fucking loves those eyes, especially when they're staring at him at like he's prey. 

"Tell me you want it..." Gavin keeps pumping his partner's cock, slicking a thumb over his glans. He wants to hear Nines say it, heat pooling just at the _thought_ of him saying the words. 

Nines inhales and sighs, not in annoyance but in arousal and defeat. "I want you to fuck me."

Gavin groans quietly under his breath, resting his head on Nines and thrusts against his leg again "Where? Fuck... Say it. Tell me."

Nines leans forward, tongue grazing up the shell of his ear and whispers to him quietly as if it's a goddamn secret. "I want you to fuck my ass Gavin... then after I've had my fill of our toys I want your cock inside me and when I stand... I want to feel your semen drip back down my thighs."

Gavin groans, panting softly at the words that have his dick throbbing hard and heat spiking in his gut. " _Fuck..._ "

Nines chuckles softly beside him before biting down on the cartilage at the top of his ear, Reed grunts at the pain and rests his own teeth against the android's shoulder before his partner pulls back. "I wouldn't recommend that, you'll break your jaw before denting my chassis."

Gavin groans, it's not the first time Nines has said that but the guy feels the need to remind him everytime. "I know fuckface, I just... Got caught in the moment..." He trails off toward the end, stepping back with his cock hard and wet, Nines' own slipping from his hand. "Gimme a minute..."

Nines is as hard as him but his partner is good at controlling himself... Gavin not so much. He looks over to their toy chest and steps over to rummage through a small satin bag till he finds a loop of leather; his cockring. He fits it behind his balls and around his cock, it'll stop him from losing it too soon... He's getting into the spirit of things. Nines wants to be fucked, like hell if he's gonna pass up that opportunity. Sure Gavin gets to top every now and again... Well, Nines rides him technically but this time he's in charge. 

He turns around and walks back to his partner, again going on his tip toes so he can reach the cuffs but this time Nines doesn't smirk. Gavin unbuckles his hand and the android lets it slowly drop beside him as Gavin unties the other before kneeling to free his ankles. His partner steps out and Gavin hardly has a second to react before Nines has grabbed his face and yanked him into one of their borderline violent kisses. 

Gavin groans when Nines shoves him back onto the bed, hands pinned above his head as they lick across each others tongues. His chest full of pride at having pushed Nines into overpowering him after offering submission. Their teeth clack and Nines grazes his teeth along Gavin's tongue before forcing his in. He pushes up against his partner, cockring keeping him safe from ruining everything.

Nines can be gentle with his kisses but this is barely a fucking kiss and there's a low possessive growl in the back of his partner's throat as Nines bites down on his bottom lip. Gavin sucks air through his teeth as the android breaks through the skin before sucking on it with a low groan. Nines and his fucking blood kink. His partner grinds himself down against him before staking claim over his mouth again. Gavin can taste the copper as Nines lets go of his hands.

The android pulls back, eyes still trained on his bleeding lip before licking across it. Gavin can see the scarlet on his tongue then his partner's adams apple bob as he swallows. Nines ruts up once between his legs and drags his nails along Gavin's chest, heat flaring up across his skin. Reed groans, wrists free and takes the opportunity to grab at Nines ass, giving it a smack. 

His android huffs softly and it makes Gavin's stomach tight, Nines is rarely vocal outside of actually blowing his load... Even then it's subtle. The way he lost it at the hotel made Gavin come so fucking hard it was like a knife of lust twisting into his gut, so _fucking_ hot and now he's getting some noises out of the guy just by giving him a spank. 

Gavin sneers, smacking him again. "Yeah, you like that don't you bitch?" 

Nines smirks and slaps him hard across the face, it makes Gavin's cock jerk up against him. "As much as you like that _bitch_."

Gavin laughs, cheek hot. "Shit... You must _really_ fucking like it then."

Nines chuckles quietly and slides off of him, grey eyes locked to his as he stands. Gavin breaks his gaze to look down Nines' body before remembering he's still supposed be playing Dom tonight. 

"Hey Nines, bend over and show me your hole."

The android turns round before stepping out and spreads his cheeks, looking smugly over his shoulder as he clenches and relaxes till just a trickle of lube runs down his taint. Gavin's cock throbs at the sight and he's quickly scrambling up to sit on the edge of their bed, getting a good close up of his partner's asshole.

Reed groans and slides his finger across Nines' slick puckered hole. "Fuck that's hot... You getting all wet for me?"

Nines doesn't answer and instead tenses the ring of muscle again and Gavin's glad he can't come right now cause he'd be shoving Nines onto the floor and jizzing all over his ass. He leans forward to lick up his partner's crack and Nines huffs before reaching back to shove Reed's face against him. Gavin groans and laps at his slick hole, nose held so firmly against Nines ass he can barely breathe. The android pushes back against him with a low groan that has Reed's dick twitching and leaking out precum. Gavin can hear Nines as he keeps pushing his tongue against the android's asshole. 

"This is extremely pleasant, I think you'll make a comfortable seat one night Detective."

Gavin bucks his hips up as much as he can and moans out against Nines ass, chin wet with drool and lube. Fuck he wants that, damn he didn't know how bad till now. His partner sitting on his face and stopping him breathing, eating his ass out. He huffs in disappointment when Nines lets go to step forward and Gavin's heart fucking jolts to see the faintest hint of blue across the android's face. Nines rarely ever flushes and Gavin's so fucking pleased with himself to bring it out, breathing hard as Nines kneels down to lick across Gavin's lips. He bites at the android's tongue but just enough for his teeth to graze it as Nines leans away, brushing a finger up Reed's throat and along his choke bruise. 

"Do forgive me, I got a little carried away... After all I'm supposed to be your submissive this evening and I'm rather looking forward to what you have planned."

Gavin smirks, wiping a hand across his wet mouth "I bet you are." He stands up from the bed to look Nines in the eye, reaching back to slide a finger between the android's wet cheeks. "I'm gonna work your ass so fucking good... I'm gonna have you begging for my dick by the end."

The android raises an eyebrow "Is that so? If you deliver on your promise maybe I shall, I hope you have some plans Detective because I don't intend to beg without you earning it."

Reed clenches his jaw, breathing hard. He didn't think he was actually going to manage to push Nines that far, just wanted to dirty talk the bastard... But shit... If Nines will do that, genuine or not he'll use every literal fucking toy they got till his arms seize up. 

Gavin looks up at his partner, side of his mouth pulling up in grin. "It's a deal."


	2. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines is no masochist, Gavin can't make him submit to pain like his human... But pleasure on the other hand.

His partner smirks up at him, cheek glowing red with the android's hand print. "It's a deal."

Nines is certainly happy to make this deal with Gavin, he's impressed. His human knew his weak spot and Reed exposed him for it as Nines himself would have done were they in their usual roles for the evening. He does enjoy penetration very much, particularly stimulation to his bio-prostate, though the stretch is pleasant too. 

Usually he power bottoms to take it, Gavin on his back and Nines in control. _Control_... It's an important thing to RK900, to be in command. He suspects Gavin doesn't fully understand the true meaning of his gift tonight. He would never allow anyone else to have dominance over himself, only his human. He adores his partner, all of his flaws, his energy, his perseverance. He's special. From his unrestrained masochism and the ability to take punishment others never could, to the way the scar on Gavin's nose crinkles up when he smirks and the unwavering strength of his spirit. RK900 adores every cell in the human's body. He's a remarkable and complex man... Nines will never tire of him. 

RK900 had debated a role reversal, but he was curious... What would his human do? What would he enjoy? Would Nines learn new sides of himself? Could Gavin be as ruthless as he? What play would his human choose? Could something unexpected bring his partner arousal? Could Nines himself truly submit?

There were many questions that presented themselves but most of all he wished to experience something new with his partner. To give him something personal and attempt to let go of the control he needed, allowing Gavin to take the reigns is not an easy thing for him to do but he wanted to offer that part of himself. 

Of course, as expected, they often fell into their natural roles. He couldn't help himself but to take what he wanted given the opportunity... To bite. Claim. Mark. Gavin belongs to him after all. The '9' scarred into his thigh a beautiful reminder that Gavin gave himself to him and the pain his human endured to receive it. Nines will always belong to his partner in return, Gavin could request anything he wished for and RK900 would do everything in his power to deliver it. 

He was not, however, expecting his human to strap him to the rack and strike him, even less so for Gavin to make the leather bite. Nines had found the sting somewhat unpleasant, he's certainly not a masochist like his human and the threat to strike his genitals had irked him deeply... Though Gavin's words after the act had been tantalizing. It didn't take long for the anger to subside and be replaced with desire upon hearing his human's plans, whispered by his ear alongside the attention to his phallus.

Gavin knows his weakness well and exploited it beautifully, lust had rushed through him. By the time his partner had freed Nines from his bonds, hunger was clawing in his abdomen and he gave in to dominating his partner after offering submission. It's only further proof of his human's ability to get under his skin and past the barriers in place to keep control of himself. RK900 gave into the urges and by the time he regained his composure, Gavin had managed to break them down again. 

Nines has ordered his human to rim him on occasion, but the infrequency of being the receiver during sex had left avenues unexplored. He usually indulges himself alone, stimulating his prostate while playing back scenes with his partner when Gavin's not in the mood for play, which is also rare. The rush of forcing his human's face against his ass had filled his groin with the tight heat of arousal and he again fell back into his role as dominant. He's very eager to try out face sitting his partner, tongue buried in his asshole and squirming for air. The scenario had even managed to coax thirium to his cheeks. 

He's more than keen to continue with Gavin's plans for their evening, it's been a while since he's received and if Reed follows through with his promise, Nines will happily grant him his wish. RK900 does not beg... but for his human... Nines supposes he can make an exception. Though not without effort. He will only say the words his human is so desperate for - that much is evident by the spike in his heart rate and arousal when Nines offered to speak them - if he can bring him into a state of true submission. 

RK900 will not lie to his human. If he wants him to beg, Nines expects Gavin to wear him down to that point. Reed often likes to put up a fight before he submits and Nines plans on doing the same, he will not speak the words till the need is great enough for him to willingly relinquish full control to his human.

The human currently indulging himself at groping his behind, finger sliding over the android's slickened hole. Nines taunts him softly. "Do you plan on bringing me to that precipice by fingering me Gavin?"

Reed scoffs. "Oh shut the fuck up Tincan, you love it..."

Gavin smacks his behind again, fingers digging into his cheeks and Nines' pump quickens for a moment before settling. One thing he has indeed found out today is he does very much like this... Being grabbed at and spanked. RK900 won't voice it but he's fairly certain his partner has already realized the effect it has on him. Nines is already fond of attention to his body but this is... Different, the hit itself is painless but still it sends a jolt of arousal through his systems upon impact. 

His human steps back with a confident grin and turns round to start looking through items on their blanket. Nines tilts his head and watches curiously, wondering what Gavin has planned exactly. He knows it includes being tied up and fucked so he's eager to get started. 

There's a suspicious chuckle from his partner as he starts flipping through the various pieces of clothing piled on the blanket and RK900 rolls his eyes, knowing what's to come. Of course Gavin wouldn't miss the opportunity to put him in lingerie, only question is what. It won't be a corset if Reed is planning on tying him up, it would make positioning him difficult and Nines is proved right as it's shoved to the side. 

Gavin picks up a small piece of black fabric with a smug grin and tosses them at him, they hit the android's chest and Nines catches them before they fall.

Reed looks at the fabric, then Nines' crotch, then up at his eyes with a lustful smirk. "You've made me wear these enough fucking times, it's your turn... I always wanted to see what they'd look like on you."

Nines picks up the velvety fabric to inspect what his human has chosen, he hooks his thumbs through the lace sides of an apparent black G-string to see the design and he's pleased to see it's one of their more classier pairs. Translucent mesh with large roses stitched across the front. He obliges his partner and steps into them, choosing to have his cock against his stomach as he certainly does not fit inside these erect. He'd barely fit flaccid. Nines reaches back to settle the string between his still lubricated cheeks and looks up to see Gavin breathing hard, staring at the lace underwear. 

RK900 smirks, pleased as his partner stares openly at his genitalia barely obscured behind the translucent pattern of roses. He can see Gavin's heart rate rise at the sight and Nines purposefully cups his balls, stroking a thumb along the underside of his cock. "Enjoying the view?"

Reed's nods slowly, biting down on his bruised lip "Fuck yeah I am..."

Nines basks under the attentive gaze of his human and continues fondling himself through the lace, putting on a show. He slowly runs a thumb under the elastic over his shaft and continues beneath the string across his hip. RK900 watches Gavin track the movements with his eyes and stretches out the thin piece of material before letting it snap back against his skin. Gavin huffs at that and Nines takes great pleasure in the way his human's cock twitches in response. 

Reed steps towards him, hands sliding up Nines' stomach and across his chest. "You look so fucking hot in those Nines..." His human looks back up at him with a hungry stare "Kneel on the bed."

RK900 does as he's asked and turns to climb, hands and knees, onto their bed, proudly showing off his asshole. Reed grabs at the meat of his backside again, giving it a hard smack and Nines exhales forcefully at the spark it sends up his spinal column. 

Gavin groans around a chuckle and continues groping at his behind. "Yeah you like that bitch... Now close your eyes."

Nines raises an eyebrow at the order but obliges and his world is plunged into darkness. His partner's hands disappear and instead he hears metal, clinking. Cuffs of some kind perhaps? He feels a hand wrap around his ankle, pushing it out and Nines allows himself to be guided to the appropriate distance before leather is secured round it. His ankle is buckled into place then Reed repeats the action on his other side. RK900 can feel metal below them both and tests his theory as to what Gavin is using by attempting to move his legs inwards. He cannot, though if Nines truly wanted to he could. It confirms Reed is using a spreader bar on him. 

RK900 is pondering what he will do next when Gavin catches him off guard. Nines wasn't paying much attention to the stability in his arms and when they're suddenly yanked out from underneath him there's little choice but for him to fall forward onto the mattress. He's lightly irritated by the snickering behind him but also impressed at the ambush attack from his human. 

Nines informs him matter-of-factly ."You could have just asked me to move my arms."

Gavin snorts, obviously still pleased with himself "Where's the fun in that?"

RK900 raises his eyebrows then hums once in throat. He supposes this could be considered more fun, the unexpected can be thrilling under the correct circumstances. 

Nines still has his eyes closed and ass perked high in the air as Gavin brings his hands down to the middle of the spreader bar between his legs. Leather cuffs encircle his wrists and hold him in place, neck at a somewhat uncomfortable angle, but tolerable. RK900 is grateful when Gavin places a pillow beneath his head and shoulder, the position could put strain on his neck after a while. He'd much prefer to be comfortable for their play. Reed could have easily left him as he was.

"Thank you."

"Whatever, I know that shit hurts after a while..." RK900 can not see his human but he hears that tone of voice of his partner being flustered. 

His hands are pulled further and Nines frowns as his wrists are placed atop the bar before rope is being wrapped around them. RK900 is still more than capable of breaking free if he wished and decides to meet his human half way, limiting his strength to match Gavin's and rendering the bondage effective. 

Nines tenses the muscles in his arms and legs to test the bonds before giving his fingers a flex. Gavin's quiet, the android going untouched for a minute now and RK900 is unsure what exactly is going on behind him. When a hand cups his genitalia, rubbing across the lace over his crotch, it surprises him and his stomach tenses with heat. Gavin chuckles quietly then removes his hand, leaving Nines again without a sense of what's going on. 

"Hey bitch, turn round and smile for me."

RK900 opens his eyes, brow raised and looks past his shoulder to see Gavin holding up his phone. The android doesn't smile as such but he smirks at his human's attempt to make him self conscious.

Gavin grins and there's a flash of light for a second and a deep groan in his throat. "Shit you look good...all tied up like a fucking slut."

Nines keeps eye contact with his human, undeterred. He has no shame in his body and even collared, restrained and in pair of women's underwear not even remotely covering his leaking hole, the android knows how good he looks. After all, his human chose a rather elegant looking G-String. RK900 is more curious to see the pictures than anything, Gavin looks to be at a flattering angle.

Gavin continues his attempt at taunting him "I might send a picture to Tina or fuck it, maybe I'll give that prick Connor a look at you being all submissive just for me."

Nines has no issue with pictures being shared of himself, however, his human on the other hand... "You are aware I have hours upon hours of footage of you moaning around my dick Gavin? I would love to hear some feedback from our colleagues concerning it."

Reed's heart rate increases and his cheeks flush "Bullshit, you hardly ever record me!"

Nines gives a single purposeful wink "I think you forget as an android _everything_ I see is recorded Detective Reed..."

He lets the words linger in the air and Gavin's cheeks go red as he no doubt thinks back on their various encounters and the more humiliating acts Nines has been witness to. Servicing him is the least of his partner's worries. 

Reed challenges him "Go on then, I'll print these pictures and staple them all over the fucking station. I'll chuck them off the Stratford Tower everyone will see you wet and waiting like a cheap Traci."

RK900 is highly amused by his human's threat and closes his eyes, forcing his LED to processing - a useful quirk meant for interrogation. "As you wish Gavin, I'm curious to hear Officer Miller's feedback on how far you managed to take my fist up y-"

The bed shakes and Nines scowls as his human forcefully smacks him across the back of his skull followed by almost screeching the safeword. " _BLUE YOU FUCKING PRICK!_ ". 

The android clenches his jaw and looks up to see Gavin panicked and breathing hard, of course his arousal has also increased from his little humiliation kink. RK900 pulls in a breath, debating whether to enable his strength again because he is _not_ happy about that blow to his head. 

"Detective Reed, are you under the impression that hitting the back of my head would somehow stop me from sending the footage?"

Gavin's still shaking "I don't fucking know, maybe?"

Nines snaps "Then you're a fucking idiot."

His partner glares at him and swallows "Just... Don't fucking do that... I can't..."

RK900 rolls his eyes, still pinned in place as submissive, so instead of beating Gavin out of his anxiety Nines tries a different approach. "I wasn't going to send anything, I manipulated my LED. Do you really think I'd let everyone else view _my_ property?"

Reed flushes and seems to calm a fraction even as his heart flutters. "I dunno..."

Nines looks up at his partner and wriggles a little on the bed, showing Gavin he's still unable to move from his bonds. His human seems to like it so RK900 arches his back down and struggles a little longer before giving a sigh of defeat.

Gavin looks over him and shrugs half heartedly. "You could get out if you wanted to..."

RK900 shakes his head "I placed a limiter on my strength, you well and truly have me restrained. I'm completely at your mercy."

Saying the words seems to have had the desired effect because Gavin clenches his thighs together and sighs, looking over his body. "Seriously?"

Nines nods "Yes... so why not indulge yourself with those pictures? I'm unable to stop you taking them after all."

Gavin's grin returns and he licks between his lips before crawling back off the bed. Nines hadn't meant to distress his human to that level and clenches down on himself to produce enough lubrication for it to dribble down his perineum. It soaks into the fabric of what could hardly pass as underwear and the flash of his partner's phone lights up the room at intervals. 

Nines inhales slowly and sighs when Reed decides to push a finger inside him. He watches behind him best he can as the light remains on, videoing him. RK900 squeezes round the digit and his partner groans, pushing it in deeper before sliding free and adding another. Nines is fairly certain they're his middle and forefinger and when they press down on the right spot, it sends a warm shiver through his systems. The android relaxes into it and lets his eyes close again.

Gavin takes his time pumping the digits in and out of Nines' hole, slow and deep. the android is certain his human's still filming the act and he tries to stay relaxed as Reed gently tugs down on his rim before the fingers disappear. There's movement in the room but Nines persuades himself he doesn't _need_ to know what's going to happen, what he _needs_ to do is let Gavin settle into a role of dominancy now. RK900 is aware he keeps trying to push Reed into submission by force of habit, so he takes a deep breath, exhales and lets himself go slack in his restraints. His back bows down, ass high and Nines rests his cheek on the pillow, waiting. 

His eyes slowly open as a hand curiously cups over his taint of all places, three fingers rubbing in circles. It feels highly pleasant and Nines sighs, relaxing into it. There's a click which RK900 has quick come to recognize as his human's cock ring unfastening and he watches it be placed down on the bed. Gavin must have something planned that neglects himself if Reed's going without it. His partners other hand comes to slide down RK900's back before gently dragging his nails back up. Completely painless but the light graze lights up his sensors as Gavin speaks. 

"I know how I'm gonna make you beg Nines."

The android lazily raises an eyebrow and hums in his throat as Gavin continues massaging his perineum, thumb pressed against Nines asshole. "Hmm? Do share..."

"You ever made yourself come from just fucking about with your ass?"

Nines clarifies. "Are you referring to a prostate orgasm?"

Gavin lets out an exasperated groan and Nines can imagine the eye roll that would accompany it "You always gotta make things so unsexy, don't you? Yes, that's what I fucking mean."

Nines chuckles softly, finding Gavin's embarrassment quite entertaining but reminds himself not to antagonize his human further "Well... in that case, no I have not."

RK900 didn't really see the point of going through all that hassle for himself. Planning out a scene with his partner is much more exciting, even when masturbating and stimulating his bio-prostate it would simply be a pleasurable addition to the process. It takes time to reach orgasm from purely internal stimulation - though ejaculation can be reached after- besides, he'd rather spend that time organizing a session for his human than try and clear his mind of thoughts. 

He can hear Gavin's smirk, it leaks into his voice. Smug "I have."

Nines looks behind him to find Gavin still staring between his spread legs and it brings a wave of heat through the android's stomach. He keeps rubbing firm circles into the same spot and RK900 closes his eyes to focus on the feeling as his human continues. "They're so good Nines... You feel like you're coming for ages but you're not... and when you do, it's fucking mind blowing."

RK900's cock gives an interested twitch against his stomach. He would _very_ much like to experience that and when Gavin offers "D'you want me to give you one?" 

Nines doesn't miss a beat of his thirium pump. "Yes."

Gavin hums round a self satisfied chuckle and the pressure disappears behind his balls. There's a moment before something firm presses against his anus, then pressure and it's easily swallowed up. He knows exactly what it is, a prostate massager. The bulge inside resting across the bump of his anterior wall with an extension along the outside that sits across his taint. A hand cups over the silicone to slowly rock it inside him. Nines inhales deeply and shifts against his bonds. 

"You know it could take hours... hours of you here, spread open for me. I'm gonna make you such a fucking mess before I let you come."

He can hear the grin in his partner's voice. Nines is aware achieving orgasm this way can be a lengthy process... though _hours_ might be an exaggeration, it's no small feat. Is Gavin really prepared to spend all that time working him up to it? If he does then perhaps Nines will bend his pride and beg for his human... If he can truly deliver on his promise.

Nines smirks lightly, cheek still against the pillow and lax for his partner to keep the smooth rocking movement with his hand. "If you do manage that Gavin, I'll do anything you ask of me."

"Anything?" Reed sighs and instead of a smooth movement, starts tapping against the toy just enough for it to keep nudging against his sweet spot. 

Nines arches his back up once then goes slack again with a soft huff from his nose and confirms. "Anything."

The bumps to his toy stop and RK900 tenses himself round the intrusion as a low setting vibrates along his perineum and against his inner walls. It's subtle, but just enough for constant stimulation to necessary areas. He feels the bed shift as Gavin moves to kneel beside him, hand groping at his cheeks again. 

"You got such a fucking sweet ass Nines... I wish you'd let me screw you more often, let me top. I'd make you feel so good..."

RK900 hums softly under the praise and leans back into his partner's palm, enjoying the attention. "I'm sure we can work something out..."

Gavin groans quietly, digging his fingers into the android's pseudo flesh before withdrawing his hand for a light slap and Nines clenches down on his plug. He'd like a higher setting, something deeper with more rumble to work through his chassis and is almost tempted to voice his desires... But would that be considered begging...?

Nines opts for a different route and exhales deeply, pulling his hands against the middle of his spreader bar. He opens his eyes, looking over his shoulder to see if his human takes notice. He does. RK900 continues the half hearted struggle against his restraints, hoping the sight will work his partner up enough to change the setting. 

Reed looks over to him. "D'you want me to turn it up?"

The android clenches down on his plug, somewhat unsatisfied. "Yes."

The human gives him a smug grin and spins the remote for their toy in his hand "Too bad you don't have this then."

RK900 lets out a sour scoff of annoyance at the trap and glares at his human, it seems to have little effect on Gavin for once. In fact it almost seems to fuel him... it seems his little masochist is slipping into his role. As much as Nines is intrigued to see where this will go, it doesn't stop the impatient hunger crawling around his stomach and if he were not in position as submissive, he'd be taking what he wished by force.

Gavin leans forward across the mattress, still playing with the small back remote "I bet you wish you could could hurt me right now don't you? Whip and punch me till I'm begging you to let me come... but you're at my mercy now Nines and I'm gonna have my fun with you."

Nines smirks in response to the words, Reed's prediction of punishment being very true "I would do more than just whip and punch you Gavin."

Gavin's heart rate increases and his human's leaning across the sheets, thumb circling over the controls. "What would you do then Tincan?"

RK900 huffs quietly as his distracted processors start formulating a plan "Tie you to the rack, cane your thighs, perhaps _I'll_ miscalculate a strike this time..."

Reed snorts and Nines almost feels envious as the human pushes his crotch down into the sheets for relief to his erection. "Fucking weak Nines... How about you take your scalpel to my back, carve me up and lick my blood... It's so fucking hot when you jerk off with it, with me.."

The android inhales sharply and clenches his jaw, cock slapping wetly against his stomach in excitement. Gavin knows him well, Nines has quite an insatiable case of blood lust. Such an exquisite substance, human or android it's crucial for survival. It fuels life and having it on his tongue makes desire scorch through him. The difference however between thirium and his human's blood is that Gavin's body creates it's own. The abilities of human stem cells are remarkable. RK900 takes great pleasure in consuming the priceless fluids and using it to assist bringing himself to completion is pure ecstasy.

The thought of slowly slicing into his human's flesh, giving way under his blade to expose the crimson fluids inside sends a shiver of primal thirst down his spine. If his partner could endure such a thing RK900 would incise the most exquisite designs into his human's form, permanent scars of their passion. The images his mind presents him with are electrifying and Nines pulls against the spreader bar in frustration for the lacking of attention to his arousal. Gavin looks so pleased himself and the android is certain when his partner bites down over his bruised lip it's to tease him further. 

He watches Gavin wince as he scrapes his teeth over the wound and wells fresh droplets before running his finger over the blood. Nines breathes hard as that finger comes towards him and the android's chest is almost vibrating with eagerness to taste when it's pressed to his own lips. He parts them and takes the digit into his mouth, relishing the analysis of his partner's lifeblood. 

Gavin sneers quietly, pushing his bloodied fingertip across the android's tongue "Suck it."

Nines is all too happy to oblige and takes the digit into his mouth, sucking it clean before swallowing the liquid. He massages his tongue along the underside of his partner's finger, not wanting to waste a single cell of his human's precious hemoglobin and Nines' body tenses when Gavin unexpectedly turns up the level of his prostate massager. RK900 huffs out through his nose and grazes his teeth along the skin as Reed withdraws his finger. Gavin sighs with a flushed smirk. 

"Damn Nines... If I knew your tongue could do shit like that just to get every drop of blood from my finger, I would've covered my cock in it a long time ago." 

Nines inhales deeply at his human's words and Gavin pushes himself up to kneel in front of the android, sitting down on his ankles. He watches Reed slowly trace a finger along Nines' permanent insignia and his partner rounds his hips as the other hand wraps around his shaft, languid strokes being given from head to base. The android huffs at how Reed caresses his scar, middle finger brushing over the raised lines and into the loop of his '9'. Gavin speaks softly as Nines continues staring at the ministrations between his human's thighs.

"You like that, don't you? This is how I get myself off when you're not around to take care of me. Feeling your name there makes me so fucking hard..."

Hearing that makes RK900's cock ache, heat pooling in his groin and chest with both arousal and adoration for his partner. His eyes flick from one hand to the other as Nines clenches down on his toy, attempting to move his hips in a way to apply the pressure he's craving . He can feel the tension starting to build in his body, it's subtle... but undoubtedly there. 

After a while Gavin's hand parts from his dick and Nines watches as his partner squeezes the wound across his lip, groaning softly at the pain. RK900 delights in the twitch of Reed's phallus from it. Gavin's thumb swipes up the blood and the android swallows hard as that same hand is lowered to his partners member to add the pre-ejaculate leaking down his frenulum. Nines stares at his thumb and the DNA smeared across it's pad, tongue butting impatiently against the back of his teeth.

Gavin shifts himself forward on his knees and reaches with the other hand to rock the massager inside Nines. RK900 clenches down on the toy, breathing heavy as his human holds the remote between his palm and fingers with the other hand, thumb held up and away in the air. RK900 stares at it, wanting. Crimson blood streaking through translucent seminal fluids, he's desperate to analyze the tainted samples from his human. 

The device still housed inside Nines increases to deep thrum, undulating in intensity and Gavin nudges it in a slow steady rhythm against his prostate. The android can feel pressure building in his groin, warm and radiating throughout him and pushes back best he can into the movements. He lets out a single shuddering exhale before swallowing it down and he hears his human groan in turn, hips canting forward at the air. 

Gavin drops the remote and Nines opens his mouth, tongue extended to ease in his human's thumb tip. The corrupted mixing of data sends a shiver of taboo related lust through his abdomen and Nines keeps it coating his tongue, resisting the urge to swallow. 

Gavin presses down on his tongue, pinning it flat. "Do I taste good?"

The android sighs from his nose and nods fervently, still massing his tongue against Gavin's thumb pad. He keeps squeezing round the silicone in his ass, involuntary contractions that have the bulbous end inside him send the vibrations deeper. 

"Your asshole keeps twitching... mine does that when it's starting to work." Gavin chuckles, though Nines can hear the arousal in his voice "Soon your legs'll be shaking like crazy, it's so fucking weird but kinda nice too..."

Sure enough ten minutes later Nines feels the faux muscles in his thighs begin to tremble and he finds it far from nice. It deeply unsettles him as the spasms begin. He attempts to gain order over his body but it wont obey him, it's out of his control. He doesn't like his own body disobeying him, it's makes his stomach twist in a far more distressing way than before but just as Nines begins to dwell on the anxiety, his human speaks and the words soothe him.

Gavin continues rocking the device back and forth, his partner only having taken short breaks to undoubtedly ease the cramps in hand. His voice is low, full of desire that untwists the uncomfortable knot in Nines abdomen to replace it with a warm, altogether pleasant tightness "You have no idea how fucking hot this is... watching you lose control because of me..."

Nines focuses on the words _because of me.... because of him... because of Gavin_. His partner is the one making him lose control... of anyone he would allow to, his partner would be the only one he could truly forfeit this to. The android breathes deeply, allowing himself to go slack again, legs still trembling and he surrenders control over to his human. Instead, RK900 chooses to focus on the pleasure that Gavin has worked so hard to bestow upon him. 

His partner's hand leaves and instead the vibrations grow stronger, resonating through him and Nines feels the bed shift as Gavin sits next to him. RK900 looks up at his partner as tension leaves his faux muscles and Nines shoulders slump forward either side of his neck. He watches Gavin reach underneath him to stroke across the top of his quaking thigh then closes his eyes. 

As Gavin said... it takes a while and his human spends that time caressing over RK900's body, carefully avoiding his member. The touches are slow and they add to the heat and tension inside him, it feels like every wire in his body is slowly being pulled taut. Nines inhales deeply and sighs, trying to ignore the ache in his phallus. Any attention to it at this point may ruin everything, he knows that and his partner knows it too. Gavin kneads softly at his behind, groping at RK900's thighs and smooths a palm along his back. 

Nines stopped checking the time when he surrendered control and he's unsure how long he's laid there, soaking up his partners touches but something starts to change and his insides feel hot. Not physically, his temperature is stable but it's there... spreading out across his circuits and seeping into fiber of his synthetic being. He exhales a shaky breath and hears his partner groan softly in return. 

His erection has withered and returned fullness many times during the build up, though the arousal never left. Now it's fully engorged with thirium, hanging stiff outside the soft mesh lace covering his balls and every time his hole clenches itself round the vibrations, it brings more and more pre-ejaculate drooling from the head of his cock. The spasms get tighter, longer, contracting round the silicone and the android breathes deep, exhaling hard as the tension reaches a peak.

RK800's interfacing incident had been all but a violent assault on his systems. Completely overwhelming like being punched in the gut with unfiltered urgency for absolution. It'd left him stunned and most of all out of control but this is different, like sinking into a puddle of pure bliss and when the first wave finally rolls through, Nines eyes roll up behind flickering lids. 

It radiates out across him, like a ripple over water. It tingles its way across his skin and along his spine to the nape of his neck before smoothly fading away into the background. Another follows, more intense, making him shudder and it feels like he's teetering on the edge of orgasm. The split second before ejaculation where his balls are tight and aching with need, chassis buzzing with desire and the sample taste of completion. Nines hears Gavin curse low in his throat, thick with arousal. "Shit..."

There's a small break after the third and he opens his eyes half way, lips parted and drawing in slow deep breaths. The cool air rushing into Nines' artificial lungs feels wondrous, every sensation is heightened and when Gavin gives the silicone sitting inside him a nudge it triggers another swell of pleasure to work its way through him, back arching down for the duration before he relaxes again.

His human's voice is dripping with lust as he presses the toy down inside him. "I'm gonna make you come so many times... gonna make you such a fucking mess... Does that feel good bitch? Fuck... Take it..."

Gavin continues muttering softly and when questions are asked, Nines is too absent to deliver an answer, letting himself get lost in the raw orgasmic tide he's all too happy to drown in.

It continues like that... Nines is unsure how long but it's no small span of time. Sometimes they come one after another, some even overlap and the android's chest heaves, toes curling and fists shaking in their restrains. Other times there are spaces between and Nines is allowed a break to gather up his composure before it's swept away again. Each and every surge adding to the increasingly desperate need to reach full ejaculation. 

Nines arches his back at yet another blossoming of ecstasy trickling through him and his body shudders as he relaxes back down with a quiet groan in the back of his throat. He feels the bed shift and Gavin's hand runs through his hair, Nines looks up his partner to see Reed's face flushed red and breathing hard "You gonna beg for me...?"

RK900 goes to scoff at the request but the feeling returns with vigor and it gets caught in his throat, almost turning into a whimper but he holds his ground. "N-no."

He winces at the hiccup in his vocal unit but Gavin seems enthralled by the stutter in his answer, leaning in closer with a smirk. "Fine... Maybe I'll just go play GTA and leave you here for a while, hope I don't fall asleep, I'm pretty tired after all this."

Nines hesitates, he's ability to endure this is reaching its limit and the android clenches his jaw until a sequential duo of waves wreck through, making his mouth fall open, breath stuck in his throat. He clenches down hard on the silicone inside him at the particularly intense semi-orgasms that flood his circuits and only when they dissipate can he groan in exhaustion.

His human's cock stands stiff in front of him as Gavin kneels on the bed and Nines pants softly, cheeks warm from exertion. Forget nearing his limit, he's just breached it, need burning through him like wildfire. Reed pushes himself up off the bed, walking toward the door and RK900 submits. He _needs_ to come. Gavin won, he earned it and Nines begs to his human. 

"Please..."

===

Gavin slides off the bed, fully intending to go install his game and leave Nines at the mercy of his own body. He knows how it builds up and claws it's way through till you can't anymore. He's so proud of himself and the sounds that keep escaping his android send hot jolts of want to his dick. He's never seen Nines lose control like that. Aggressively sure, Nines'll lose his cool and really fuck him up with that shark-like look in his eye but this... shaking and panting like a slut, Never. 

It's so fucking hot watching Nines break down like this, his partner's usual smugness gone and instead Reed has managed to turn him into a trembling mess. It took a long time to get him to this point and even just watching Nines slowly give into him had challenged Gavin not to get himself off over it. Sometimes he had to look away and try to block out the constant heavy breathing from his android, trying to think about anything else to calm himself down. 

His stomach had lurched when he realized Nines hit his first one. Gavin had managed to actually give his android a full on prostate orgasm and the way it undid Nines was worth every fucking cramp from working his ass up to the right point. He had to stop moving it eventually, there needs to be a rhythm. If you fuck it up, it won't work and the way his hand kept seizing up, Gavin didn't want to risk that happening. Once they started though it was fair game, he can touch and tease wherever as long as he doesn't mess with Nines' dick. 

His android will be stuck on the edge of coming till Gavin finishes him off, he did offer but Nines is still being a stubborn ass so he thought maybe leaving him for ten minutes or whatever would wear him down a bit more. Gavin's about to cross the threshold into their living room when he hears Nines huff a word that rarely ever crosses his lips and it fuels the power trip, Reed groaning a smirk to the empty room in front of him. 

"Please..."

His cock gives a throb of want and Gavin turns round, still smirking and raises an eyebrow before leaning down on their bed to look Nines in the eye. That glint he loves is gone, but he sure as hell doesn't mind with the blue painted over the his partner's cheeks and across the bridge of nose instead. Reed has got Nines right where he wants him. "Did you say something Tincan?"

Nines closes his eyes and Gavin watches his body go tense, shaking at another half orgasm before letting out a shaky breath that has heat pooling in Reed's stomach. It takes a couple seconds for his android to reply and they're such sweet fucking victory "Please let me come..."

Gavin can see the guy's weirdly sexy thirium blush deepen saying that and Reed revels in his conquest of Nines' ego. "I did ask you and you said no... Maybe I've changed my mind."

Nines groans softly and Reed watches his arms tug up against the spreader bar. He knows his partner put a limiter... Thingy... Whatever on himself, but it's still hot as all fucking hell to watch him struggle. Gavin leers down at him "Not gonna answer me? Is it too much bitch? Processors all fried and shit from feeling too good?"

He waits for Nines to be able to answer and Gavin swallows at the offer "Please... I said I'd do a-anything... I meant it."

There's not much more Gavin could want at the moment and he knows he'll get to fuck Nines eventually with how worked up he is... Though there is something he wants his partner to say and Nines panting it out like a slut will make it so much better "Look at me and say you're my bitch."

The android's eyes flick up to meet his through hooded lids, still panting "...I'm your bitch."

Gavin grins and reaches round to grab at his partner's plump ass, fingers nudging his toy to set off another spasm inside Nines. It looks like a good one and Reed gropes at his cheek till it works it's way through "Hell yeah, you are... and because you've been such a good bitch, I might finally give you my cock... Would you like that?"

Nines doesn't answer but nods hard into the pillow, jaw clenched and hips slowly rotating in the air. God he looks so fucking hot, especially with him wearing that g-string... not that it's covering much, Nines' cock is hanging heavy and drooling out across the covers. His android's ass is slick too and Gavin swipes his fingers into the lube gathering beside their toy "Answer me or I'll just leave you here."

Gavin smirks and his heart thuds in excitement at Nines cussing out in frustration when he gets ambushed by a wave in the middle of his sentence. In the most perfect place too. "Wait... yes I want your _Ah, fuck..._....I want your cock, please."

He decides to be a dick and jeers. "You want my fuck? Weird way to ask Tincan."

The android weakly growls under his breath before his eyes shut, mouth falling open in a groan that has Gavin's own face burn, clenching his legs together. It's drawn out and low, hitching at the end before Nines goes slack again, eyes barely open. Gavin's pretty sure that one just took the fight out of his partner cause the android swallows and looks up at him "Please fuck me... I need it... I need your cock inside me... Please make me come"

It's nothing like Nines' teasing earlier on the rack, no smugness, no ego, no aggressive bites to show he's in control. His partner's seriously fucking begging him, voice weak and thighs still trembling beneath Gavin's palm. Even if he wanted to tease Nines longer, his own wants are kicking in. "Shit..."

Gavin moves round, fumbling with the restraints around his partner's wrists and curses again when he has to go through the trouble of untying the rope first. He unbuckles Nines' wrists before freeing his ankles and shoves the bar onto the ground with a clang. He watches the android slump down without the cuffs holding him in place, thighs squeezing together and Gavin pushes him over onto his back. It's like a fucking wet dream...

Nines panting hard, eyes barely open and staring up at him, waiting with thirium flushed cheeks. Blue collar encircling his throat and still in the panties Gavin had chosen for him, cock laying across his stomach and still leaking out precum. He watches the android's abdomen tense, breathing labored as his hands grip at their bed sheets. 

It won't take long to finish Nines off like this, a minute or two maybe and Gavin's only worry is him going off before his partner. He reaches down to slide free their toy and Reed blinks at the amount of lube that spills out of his hole without the massager to plug him up. "Fucking hell..."

He doesn't even have to move the string of his underwear aside and lifts Nines legs to bend either side of him so Gavin can line himself up. His cock glides in without resistance and Gavin winces as his partner actually moans, honest to fucking god moans. It's low and doesn't last long but between that and the way Nines clenches tight around his shaft, Gavin hisses through his teeth, willing himself to hold back. 

Nines bucks his hips up and Reed groans, wrapping his hand round the android's cock to jack him off. He doesn't move yet, he can't. Fuck he wants to and it doesn't help the ache in his balls as Nines starts writhing his hips, panting hard with his head lolling back. Reed tries to control his breathing, pumping his partner's cock hard and fast in the hopes of bringing Nines to finish sooner. 

The android clamps his hole round Gavin's cock and his back starts arching up, breathing heavy. Reed's cheeks are burning at the slow increase of his partners volume and Gavin's ending up wanting Nines to just goddamn come already because that band in his gut is pulled so fucking tight it's taking everything not to let it go. 

Gavin pushes himself against Nines' ass, buried deep as he can go and keeps jerking the android's dick, fluids dripping down his balls and over his hand. He's so sure he's going to blow his load first till Nines' panting morphs into increasingly loud groans that have Gavin wishing he could record them cause holy shit, he never even imaged his partner could make noises like that. 

Nines pushes his head into the pillows, back arching up and Reed gasps when the android clamps down on his dick like a vice as he comes. It pushes Gavin over the edge with him and he struggles to keep watching as he spills out inside him, body buzzing as he hits climax alongside Nines. He doubles over, still working his partner's cock and he can feel it jump with every shot of come across the android's stomach. There's so fucking much, there always is with this kinda thing. Nines moans out all the way through and it has Reed's cheeks on fire, he almost thinks he could come again when Gavin hears his name muddled in there. 

He's shaking by the time he finishes and Nines goes limp, breathing heavy but quieted down now they've both finished. Gavin slumps forward and strokes his hands over his android's chest, brushing a thumb across his nipple and lazily smirks when Nines jolts at the touch. He slips himself out the android's hole, cock dripping wet and slick with Nines' lube and flops down onto the mattress to join his partner in basking. 

Gavin laughs weakly, hand draped across his stomach and the other above his head. "Holy shit...."

He looks over to Nines, the android staring off at nothing and blinking slowly at the wall. All of that stiff posture out the window with him sprawled out and ropes of white spattered over his torso. Gavin's still full of pride about bringing Nines to this state and grins to himself. "So what d'you think Tincan... Worth begging for?"

His partner closes his eyes, nodding slowly before opening them again and Gavin pushes himself up with a satisfied groan. He looks down at the sheets between Nines' legs and snorts "You're buying a new blanket Nines, it's fucking soaked."

"Noted..."

Gavin raises an eyebrow. "Not gonna power down like Connor did are you?"

The android huffs quietly in amusement. "No, I just... need a little time to recover love..."

Reed nopes the fuck out at hearing Nines start calling him that again and hops off the bed in search for something to dry off his junk. There's always a hand towel hanging off the wardrobe handle for that but Gavin smirks and starts rifling through Nines' drawer instead, pulling out one of his shirts for the deed. He rubs it over his wet cock and between his thighs before chucking it across the android's chest, earning himself a disapproving hum from his partner. 

Gavin laughs and grabs himself a pair of sweatpants before walking out into the living room to finally set up his PS4 and play GTA. It takes a while for it to install and Gavin goes back through the bedroom to the bathroom, looking over at Nines not having moved from his spot on his way back through. 

He digs through the fridge for a chocolate milkshake before dropping down onto the couch, controller in hand and sets about completing the opening missions. He's just leaving servicing when Nines finally appears in a plain white shirt and dark blue plaid bottoms. He looks tired, usually it takes a case from the depths of hell to rattle the android and Gavin smirks at the lingering effects of his handiwork. "Oh look, sleeping beauty's woken up"

Nines doesn't reply and continues toward him. Gavin's almost worried he's gonna pay for using the android's shirt to wipe himself until Nines lifts him up with an unsettling amount of ease."Hey, put me the fuck down you overgrown toaster!"

Nines chuckles "Of course." Before setting himself down where Reed had been moments ago and sits him on his lap, the android resting his chin on his shoulder. 

Gavin tuts, trying to move off but Nines' arms squeeze him round the middle to hold him place and Reed sighs, carrying on with his game. It's pretty comfy if he's honest and he can feel his partner's thirium pump beating through his back. He settles down, cheeks warm with a grumble. "Prick..."

Nines just laughs softly by his ear and Gavin leans his head to the side as his partner kisses up his neck before biting just below his jaw. Reed huffs out a lungful of air and wrinkles his nose as Nines' teeth dig into his skin, followed by a long suck over the mark. 

His android presses a single kiss to it "You won't be able to hide _that_ one."

Gavin bites his bruised lip, another thing he won't be able to hide and thinks about the odd looks he might receive at work. It makes his stomach warm but he shrugs, bumping Nines' chin and chuckles when he hears the android's teeth clack together because of it. 

He continues driving around the streets in game as Nines busies himself pressing kisses across Gavin's shoulders... along with the occasional bite. He slows the car down as Nines talks quietly against his skin "Tonight was supposed to be a gift to you Gavin, yet you wasted it on me... I think you deserve some punishment for that..."

Gavin's lips tug up in a smile and he tilts his head round slightly, raising an eyebrow "Oh yeah? What you gonna do to me Tincan?"

Nines chuckles against his back, biting down and pinching the skin between his teeth. Gavin winces at the pain, spent cock stirring until his partner lets go to reply "I think this calls for my riding crop, the one with a rubber tress. I'm going to beat you until you're unable to sit... and then I'm going to fuck you... For starters anyway. 

Gavin sighs with a grin, shifting on the android's lap "What else you got planned then?"

Nines arms tighten round him "Have patience, you've left me with a rather limited amount of processing power Detective... Though I'm certain by tomorrow afternoon I will have thought out some appropriate additions to discipline you for leaving me in such a weakened state..."

Gavin smirks at the words, knowing they're for his benefit and decides to fuel the inevitable wrath of his android "Yeah, I fucked you up good didn't I? You were moaning like a right slut when I was fucking your ass."

Nines laughs around a snort and Gavin can feel the look he's getting. "I shall admit you did indeed bring me to full submission but the difference between yourself and I, Gavin, is that I can break you in mere seconds. Would you like a reminder of that?"

Reed's unprepared as in one smooth motion Nines has Gavin lying flat on his back. Nines leering over him with a forearm pressed over his throat and that cruel spark back in his grey eyes he'd missed so fucking much. Gavin swallows and it's difficult beneath the pressure, the bruises across his throat aching like a bitch. The android leans down more weight down onto his neck till he can't breathe except a rattling gasp that scrapes along his windpipe and Gavin digs his nails into his partner's arm. 

Nines sighs softly above him, pushing his semi against Gavin's leg. "Now, I expect you to remember your place Detective. Beneath me."

Gavin slowly chokes out beneath his android's arm, lungs burning and he throws a few useless punches at him till he's too weak to fight back. His chest heaving by the time Nines lifts his arm and Gavin's gasping air back into his lungs with a pathetic whimper, face hot and body shaking. _He loves this guy so fucking much..._

Nines wipes a tear from Reed's cheek he didn't even realize had spilt before the android lays down on top of him, thankfully shifting his weight to the side enough not to pin Gavin's still recovering lungs. 

Nines gazes down at him "Where's your place?"

Gavin swallows, flinching at the ache of his adams apple "Beneath you..."

His partner smiles and kisses the bruise on his lip "Good boy... and Gavin?"

"Hmm?"

Gavin's relaxed and rests a hand on Nines' waist as the android dips his head down by his shoulder "Thank you, I was unaware I could experience such levels of pleasure. I'm touched you took all that time to provide me with such a wonderful gift of your own and I intend to return the favor my love... I'm going to beat you... humiliate you... hurt you in every possible way until you reach climax from the sheer agony and shame alone..."

Reed shivers and inhales deeply, grabbing ahold of the back of his partner's shirt before tucking his head between Nines' neck and shoulder. He can't even begin to imagine how his android's going to do that... but he can't wait to find out. He's so happy to have Nines, he's given him so much today, shared sides of himself Gavin never even knew existed and now they're back in their comfortable roles of dominant and submissive. He feels warm and safe giving himself back over to his sadist boyfriend. He'll always know what he needs.

Gavin rests the scarred bridge of his nose against his android's neck. "Promise?"

His partner presses a kiss to his shoulder. "I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for any kudos and doubly so for comments! They mean everything and give me the fuel to continue~


End file.
